She's My Best Friend Mom
by ImYourFavoriteSecret
Summary: ¿Qué se le dice a la madre de tu mejor amigo después de habértela follado espectacularmente?
1. Chapter 1

**Chicas, chicos, plantas y animales, ¡lo siento horriblemente por tardarme tanto en actualizar! Se que no tengo perdón de nadie, y tampoco excusas, pero aquí les dejo esto que lo terminé ayer, y pasó la inspección detallada para su publicación :p**

**Esta historia contiene: OoC, lenguaje malsonante y escenas sexuales explícitas. (**Al que no le guste, ya sabe: Atrás y: si te vi, no te conozco.**)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para nuestro entretenimiento:p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**She's my best friend mom.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Chicos, levántense! ¡No sean vagos, vamos!-

El rubio gimió y dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama.

-¡Mamá estamos de vacaciones!-

La mujer sonrió.

-Naruto, no importa. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas y necesito de su ayuda.-

-Ya vamos, Sakura.- contestó el muchacho pelinegro.

-Gracias Sasuke, eres un amor.- dicho esto salió del cuarto y en seguida empezaron a sonar las ollas y los sartenes en la cocina.

-A veces creo que mi mamá te quiere más a ti que a mí.- volvió a gemir Naruto mientras hacía el olímpico esfuerzo de sentarse en la cama.

-Es por que tú eres un dobe.-

Naruto gruñó algo inentendible.

-¿Para que me molesto en invitarte a pasar el verano en mi casa?-

-Por que no puedes vivir sin mi.- contestó Sasuke sonriendo socarronamente.

Naruto se lanzó sobre él y le golpeó con una almohada.

-¡Eres un baka! ¡Estúpido teme!- estaba que ardía de la rabia. Siempre era igual con Sasuke. Eran como el día y la noche, Naruto rubio, extrovertido, amable, encantador, de ojos azules vivaces y pícaros, despistado e impulsivo… mientras Sasuke con su apariencia fría y sus respuestas cortantes estremecían al que se le posara enfrente. Sus ojos negros como la noche hacían juego con su cabello y su sonrisa cínica era su principal imán para las mujeres. Pero, y a pesar de todo, estos dos eran amigos como por arte de magia y se agradaban más de lo que alguno de ellos estuviera dispuesto a admitir algún día.

-¡Chicos no estén jugando a las peleas con almohadas! ¿No están un poco grandes para eso?- preguntó Sakura, la madre de Naruto.

En realidad no era su madre biológica, nunca supieron que pasó con ella o con su padre… pero Sakura acogió a Naruto con apenas 18 años de edad, en un acto de heroísmo, al verlo solo y abandonado en un callejón sucio y maltrecho de Tokio. Ella cursaba su segundo año en la universidad y trabajaba para mantener un pequeño piso de dos habitaciones. Así que, sacrificando un poco y con Naruto como su hijo y mejor amigo, salió para adelante con sus estudios.

Naruto contaba con la tierna edad de 5 añitos y Sakura al verlo se enamoró de sus ojitos incapaces de sentir algún odio hacia alguien.

Ahora, trece años después de ese día que les cambió la vida a ambos, ella contaba con sus 31 años recién cumplidos, un título como médico, su propio consultorio y una fila de pretendientes que ansiaban hacerla suya. Pero siempre se quedaban con las ganas.

Sakura nunca quiso dar un mal ejemplo a Naruto, por eso desde que se fueron a vivir juntos solo llevó dos hombres a la casa, y en ambos casos era una relación formal.

Primero fue Seiya, un ejecutivo que conoció en el supermercado cuando Naruto contaba con 8 años y estuvieron saliendo un tiempo, pero su rutina se le hacía tan aburrida que prefirieron separarse y retomar una linda amistad olvidada. Duró en esa relación cuatro años.

Y luego estuvo Miya, antiguo doctor del área de pediatría en el hospital donde trabajaba. Se gustaron, se hablaron, rieron y disfrutaron la mutua compañía. Pero por azares del destino Miya fue transferido a Estados Unidos a representar un papel muy importante en la medicina. Por lo poco que sabía Sakura de él, estaba felizmente casado y con dos hijos. Con él estuvo poco más de tres años.

Ahora estaba soltera y sin compromiso, pero era joven, contaba con su empleo y su casa propia y tenía a Naruto, lo demás venía después.

-¡Mamá! ¿Puedes tocar antes de entrar?- preguntó Naruto cuando cayó en cuanta de que ambos estaban en bóxers y sin camiseta.

Sakura sonrió con dulzura y miró a Sasuke.

Ese chico era su más reciente fantasía erótica.

Sí, sabía que estaba mal y que ella era mucho mayor que él. Pero era imposible no desearlo.

A sus 19 años -Sasuke era un año mayor que Naruto- el chico tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Piernas musculosas, abdomen de competencia, brazos perfectos para desfallecer una o dos veces, espalda ancha y cintura estrecha. Fácilmente podría pasar por modelo, pero era mucho más inteligente y prefirió estudiar Leyes junto con Naruto.

Sasuke al notar la intensidad de la mirada que le mandaba Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

La madre de su amigo era la mujer más bella que él hubiera visto nunca. A veces tenía la suerte de llegar a casa del dobe y que Sakura lo recibiera utilizando solo unos shorts ajustadísimos junto con un pequeño top. Sobra decir que se conservaba de una manera impresionante y que cada vez que pensaba en ella se ponía como una moto. Pero era la madre de Naruto, por lo tanto su deseo de follar con ella solo quedaba en su imaginación.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó el pelinegro.

La mujer salió de su fantasía privada y un color rojo se apoderó de su rostro rápidamente.

-Si, claro...- ella se aclaró la garganta -...dejaré que se vistan y luego los quiero a ambos en la cocina.-

Dio media vuelta y salió de allí dispuesta a echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara para alejar los pensamientos lujuriosos.

Comenzó a prepararles el desayuno a los chicos. Un poco de tocino, algo de huevo, unas tostadas francesas y listo.

-Mmm, algo huele bien aquí.- susurró una voz ronca a su espalda.

Sakura pegó un brinco del susto.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Podrías evitarme un ataque cardíaco?-

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y paseó su mirada por el cuerpo femenino cubierto por un simple vestido veraniego de tirantes finos y un largo de poco más arriba de las rodillas. La ojijade se estremeció por el descaro de ese chico, pero no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña onda de excitación que esperaba no se hubiera reflejado en sus pezones.

-Lo siento...- dijo sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

-Ve y siéntate en la mesa. A lo que salga Naruto les sirvo el desayuno.-

-¡Mamá! ¿Haz visto mi suéter naranja?- gritó el rubio.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.- susurró Sasuke.

-Naruto, está en la secadora...-

Un minuto después entraba en la cocina Naruto poniéndose la prenda y sentándose en la mesa. Sakura empezó a servirles y los tres comieron entre pláticas y chistes de la universidad. Luego del agradable desayuno todos se levantaron y la pelirosa empezó a recoger los platos sucios.

-Naruto, ¿podrías sacar la basura mientras Sasuke me ayuda con la vajilla?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no saca él la basura?- exclamó el rubio.

Sakura le mandó una advertencia con la mirada de esas que decían:

_Hazme caso o te quito el play por todo un mes._

Naruto suspiró y respondió un: _voy..._

Seguidamente Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a secar lo platos que Sakura le iba pasando. Estaban sumidos en un silencio amistoso que ninguno de los dos quería romper. Ambos eran conscientes de la tensión sexual que flotaba entre ellos, pero ninguno iba a hacer algo a favor o en contra de eso.

Una risa masculina resonó y luego se abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Mamá voy a casa de Kiba! ¡Volveré pronto!-

-¿Qué? Necesito qu...-

La misma puerta se cerró de un solo golpe.

Sakura resopló frustrada.

Sasuke sonrió mientras sopesaba las oportunidades de que se volvieran a encontrar en esa situación.

-Estos niños…- susurró la mujer por lo bajo y fue hasta el refrigerador.

Sasuke siguió el contonear de sus caderas y se imaginó como se moverían al tenerlo dentro.

Lógicamente se puso duro.

-¿Sasuke, quieres unas galletas?- preguntó Sakura ajena al malestar que invadía al pelinegro.

Sasuke se sentó en la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala para disimular un poco la reacción de su cuerpo. Luego carraspeó y rezó por que su voz sonara, como mínimo, normal.

-Claro.-

Sakura se dio la vuelta con la bandeja en las manos y al verlo frunció el ceño.

-Baja tu trasero de mi mesa jovencito.-

El chico sonrió pero obedeció instantáneamente.

-Gracias.-

Sakura sacó dos platos, uno con galletas y otro con una torta cremosa de chocolate. Colocó ambos platos en el mesón y se dedicó a buscar una cuchara para comerse el pastel.

-¿Qué tal vas en la universidad?- preguntó, buscando disimular los nervios que sentía al estar en la misma habitación que el pelinegro, cuando no había más nadie presente en la casa.

-Hmp… Bien.- Sasuke agarró una galleta y la empezó a masticar lentamente, Sakura siguió con la mirada el movimiento de su manzana de Adán cuando tragó.

Apartó sus ojos de Sasuke y volvió a enumerar las razones por las que era malo tener pensamientos lascivos con el mejor amigo de su hijo.

_Es 12 largos años menor que yo._

_Es el mejor amigo de Naruto._

_Podría ser su madre._

_Es inteligente._

_¡Es que está tan bueno!_

_Parece más maduro que los otros chicos de su edad._

_¡Te desviaste del camino!_

_¿Qué estaba enumerando?_

Claro que no. Era una mujer decidida a olvidarlo y dispuesta a hacerlo. Sasuke era un niño, después de todo.

El pelinegro, luego de comerse con la mirada a Sakura nuevamente, se volvió a sentar sobre la barra, aplastando así la porción de pastel.

-¿Qué diab…?- se levantó y volteó la cabeza para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

-¡Sasuke!-

Él volvió la vista hacia la pelirosa y observó que ella estaba viendo la parte trasera de su pantalón azul.

-¡Te manchaste el blue jean de chocolate!- recalcó lo obvio y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado.-

-No necesitas usar tu sarcasmo conmigo.- refunfuñó ella haciendo un puchero.

-Hmp.-

-Quítatelos para poder lavarlos antes de que sea imposible de quitar la mancha.- dijo mientras, prácticamente, lo arrastraba cerca de la lavadora.

Sasuke se tensó.

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperas?- regañó.

-Sakura… No creo que sea buena idea.- su voz sonaba forzada.

-¿Qué?- ella inclinó con ligereza su cabeza hacia la izquierda - ¿Por qué no?

Un suave rubor cubrió la cara de Sasuke.

-Solo olvídalo. Desecharé este pantalón y listo, uno menos no hará falta.-

-¡Claro que no!- Sakura se puso frente a él, poco dispuesta a dejar que se marchara. -Tengo una lavadora y te estoy ofreciendo quitar la mancha de ellos, ¡Así que quítate esos pantalones o te los quitaré yo!-

Sasuke hubiera amado escuchar eso en una situación un poco menos vergonzosa.

-Es que…-

-¡Sin peros!- casi gritó ella, mientras llevaba sus manos al botón del dichoso pantalón.

-Sakura…- dijo el pelinegro en forma sombría, para a continuación sostener las muñecas de la pelirosa, impidiendo que avanzara –No tengo ropa interior puesta. Eso es lo que pasa.- desvió su mirada.

Sakura se quedó instantáneamente en shock, asimilando la noticia. Se sonrojó con fuerza y luego se echó a reír.

Sasuke la miraba como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-¿E-eso es todo?- jadeó Sakura entre risas.

Olviden lo del tercer ojo. Ya había confirmado que Sakura no era normal.

-¡¿Cómo que si _eso es todo?!- _era increíble -¡No me quedaré desnudo frente a ti!-

-¿Y si te pones unas bermudas de Naruto?-

-No me quedan. Son pequeñas.-

-¿Que hay de tu ropa? ¿No tienes otro pantalón?-

-Cuando volvimos de mi casa ayer se me olvidó traerme el bolso que había preparado. Justo iba con Naruto a buscarlo antes de que él saltara con la maravillosa idea de ir donde Kiba.-

Sakura posó su dedo índice en la barbilla, pensando en una solución.

Sasuke la vio ruborizarse furiosamente después de unos cuantos segundos, y su mirada se volvió, en definitiva, un poco más brillante. Ese fue el momento en que comenzó a tener miedo por su propia salud mental.

-Nee, Sasuke-kun…- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida –Allí abajo no hay nada que no halla visto antes.-

Hubo un largo silencio y un pre-infarto por parte del pelinegro.

-¿Q-que?- susurró incrédulo.

Después de todo, la madre de tu mejor amigo -esa que esta buenísima, por cierto.- no todos los días te _ordena _quitarte los pantalones frente a ella, sin tener ropa interior debajo y, menos aún, sabiendo la extremadamente fuerte atracción sexual que sentían el uno por el otro.

Era un jodido bastardo con suerte.

-¡Vamos Sasuke-kun! No seas tímido...- Sakura llevó sus manos, de nuevo, al botón de los jeans de Sasuke. Lo desabrochó y bajó con cuidado el cierre. El pelinegro veía todo en cámara lenta y creía que esas galletas que había comido tenían una especie de droga. Casi podría jurar que en estos momentos estaba tirado en el piso de la cocina durmiendo, y no con Sakura bajándole los pantalones.

Ella deslizó suavemente sus delicadas manos por los muslos y pantorrillas de Sasuke, sintiendo, victoriosa, como tensaba los músculos para evitar un estremecimiento involuntario. Luego levantó un poco la vista y no pudo evitar el notar algo...

Este chico si que estaba _bien _armado.

-¿Cuantos años dices que tienes?- musitó Sakura con suavidad, mientras tenía la vista fija en el miembro del chico.

Sasuke sonrió. Obviamente -y como cualquier hombre.- su ego subió dos puntos al verse admirado con tanto descaro por una mujer.

-Tengo diecinueve.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

El chico atrajo la boca de Sakura hacia la de él.

-Sí.- susurró sobre sus labios.

Luego, simplemente, la besó con tanta pasión que por momentos creyó que se ahogarían. Una batalla campal se desató en sus bocas. Ambos luchaban por controlar el beso. Sin pedir permiso, Sakura introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico y enredó sus dedos en la espesa cabellera negra que la obsesionaba. Sasuke, sin quedarse atrás, bajó las manos hasta los muslos de Sakura y la impulsó hacia arriba, obligándola a rodearlo con las piernas. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Sasuke bajó sus labios hasta el cuello femenino.

-Amo tu olor...- gimió roncamente.

Sakura gimoteo al oír su voz y se revolvió inquieta.

-Y yo amo lo que hacemos en estos momentos, pero si no avanzamos un poco más a prisa, siento que moriré.-

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y la pegó a la pared más cercana. La pelirosa le miró interrogante.

-Tu habitación está mus lejos, y el sofá también.-

-Como digas...- ella rodó los ojos.

Sasuke dejó de sujetarla y Sakura apoyó los pies en el piso. El chico le quitó impacientemente el molesto vestido y escaneó el cuerpo femenino, cubierto apenas por un sujetador blanco con unas bragas, minúsculas cabe destacar, a juego.

-Serás mi muerte.- susurró él.

Sakura sonrió. Esta mañana no sabía por que había decidido ponerse ese conjunto de ropa interior, pero luego resolvió que era para sentirse hermosa y bien con sigo misma. Ahora se alegraba haber elegido ese y no las aburridas y cómodas panties de abuelita que estaban al fondo de su cajón. La mujer quitó la camisa del chico, poco dispuesta a quedarse quieta.

-¿No sigues muy vestido para la ocasión?-

-Yo no... pero tú sí.-

Con unos cuantos movimientos rápidos, el sujetador de Sakura estaba en el suelo acompañando a toda la demás ropa que se habían quitado antes. Sasuke se empapó de la visión de sus pechos pequeños y firmes, junto con sus adorables pezones rosas. Casi podía sentir el sabor en su boca. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada suplicante de la mujer.

-¿Ansiosa?-

Sakura decidió escoger ese momento para inclinarse sobre su boca y morder el labio inferior del chico. El pelinegro gimió y apretó más su cadera contra la unión en sus piernas. Fuegos artificiales saltaban con cada roce, cada caricia que se daban. Ambos sentían la piel del otro en llamas… y ambos estaban dispuestos a apagarlas.

Sasuke bajó las bragas de Sakura haciendo malabares y sin dejar de tocarla en ningún momento, su mano viajó a su recién descubierto centro y, con maestría, encontró el lugar que estaba buscando.

-¡Sasuke!- ronroneó la chica en su oído cuando presionó a mano en su clítoris.

-Suficiente.- apartó su mano. Sakura gritó lastimosamente.

-¡No! ¡No te detengas!- movió su cadera en busca de los dedos expertos que la tocaban hace solo un segundo -¡Estoy a punto, por favor!-

Sasuke la hizo callar con un demandante beso y trasladó su mano cubierta de los jugos de Sakura hasta su boca. Introdujo uno de sus dedos entre sus labios, obligándola a saborearse a sí misma. A la pelirosa lejos de desagradarle, chupó con ansia lo que le ofrecía. El erotismo que exudaba Sakura cegó completamente a Sasuke, había tenido suficiente charla y suficientes preliminares. Con reticencia, sacó los dedos de la calidez que los rodeaba y sostuvo con firmeza su pene. Se permitió subir y bajar la mano lentamente, saboreando el contacto y el placer que le transmitía, tanteó con el glande el clítoris de la chica y escuchó su grito por toda la casa.

-¡No te vengas!- ordenó, dándole una palmada en el muslo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar la marca roja.

-No p-puedo...- sollozó Sakura. El golpe la había puesto al borde del abismo.

-Si te vienes ahora juro que te dejaré así, Sakura.- susurró apretando los dientes.

-¿Desde hace cuanto eres tan mandón?-

Sasuke le regaló una sonrisa fría.

-Desde que te miré por primera vez.- y de un empellón entró hasta el fondo de su vagina. Sakura quedó sin aire momentáneamente y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con la pared. Sasuke comenzó a embestir como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Un ritmo frenético pero con ritmo se estableció entre ellos.

Sakura luchaba contra lo que se venía desatando en su interior desde que tocó a Sasuke por primera vez. Respiraba hondo y trataba de imaginar conejitos, si, ellos estaban follando como conejos.

¡No! Conejos no.

Mejor pececillos, pececillos dorados nadando de aquí hacia allá.

Sasuke golpeó realmente profundo en su interior y Sakura se estremeció. Apretó con fuerza las piernas alrededor del pelinegro y se dijo que los pececillos tampoco ayudaban a refrenar el inminente orgasmo que la tentaba cada vez más.

-Te tengo…- susurró divertido. Continuó golpeando en ese lugar sin tener piedad. Sakura gritaba con cada embestida proporcionada y se retorcía con angustia.

-S-Sasuke-kun, p-por fa-favor…-

El chico agarró un puñado de pelo rosa y obligó su cabeza hacia delante.

-Mírame.-

Sakura abrió los ojos. Los profundos pozos negros que le devolvían la mirada se veían opacos y la piel que, normalmente, era blanca como la porcelana tenía un pequeño rubor adornándola a causa del esfuerzo y la excitación.

En ese preciso momento se pregunto: ¿Por qué coño no lo había hecho antes con él?

Se le había olvidado que los adolescentes tienen más vitalidad y fuerza física. Aparte de potencia y les toma menos tiempo para recuperarse. Si, había sido una tonta que esperó demasiado.

-Ahora.- casi llora de gusto al complacerlo.

Apretó las manos en sus hombros, anclándose a algo, sus paredes vaginales se apretaron dolorosamente alrededor de Sasuke, y, mirándolo todo el tiempo, se vino como nunca antes en su vida. Cayó en un espiral de placer que no la quería soltar de sus garras. Fue el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Sasuke lo extendió tanto como le fue posible, pero al sentir lo apretada que se volvía Sakura durante su orgasmo, fue bastante difícil contenerse durante mucho tiempo. Al ver sus ojos cuando ella se venía supo que no duraría.

Llevó su boca hasta la de ella y la besó casi con violencia. Tensó los músculos de las piernas, con un último empellón se introdujo a lo más profundo y allí vació con fuerza toda su carga, ocasionándole a Sakura otro orgasmo, más pequeño que el primero.

Pegaron sus frentes sudadas y descansaron unos minutos, recuperando el aliento. Sakura sentía el olor a menta y chocolate de las galletas en la respiración jadeante que Sasuke soltaba tan cerca de su cara. Curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa y lo abrazó más fuerte contra sí.

Sasuke se dejó hacer como un muñeco. No podía ni hablar en esos momentos. Sentía que Sakura lo había vaciado y estaba seguro que necesitaba hidratarse un poco.

-Gracias…- susurró ella a su oído.

Le sorprendió un poco el hecho de que Sakura fuera la que se separase de él. Después de todo, no se había dado cuenta que aún la tenía apresada entre sus brazos. Ella comenzó a ponerse de nuevo la ropa y él siguió su ejemplo, en un silencio incómodo.

¿Qué se le dice a la madre de tu mejor amigo después de habértela follado espectacularmente?

Aún así, pudo sentir el distanciamiento que apareció entre ambos, a pesar de estar lo más juntos que pueden llegar a ser dos seres humanos hace unos minutos atrás.

Antes de que ella saliera de la habitación, agarró su antebrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Sakura lo miró y luego a su agarre.

-No puede volver a suceder, eso pasa.- se soltó y salió de allí.

_Desde luego me pudo haber golpeado y listo.-_ pensó amargamente Sasuke.

Decidió dejar la cosa así y se fue hasta el otro extremo de la casa, decidido a ignorar a Sakura por completo.

.

.

.

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó Naruto, mientras cerraba estrepitosamente la puerta.

Quedó extrañado al no ver a su madre salir para recibirlo, o a Sasuke tirado en el sofá viendo TV. Decidió primero ver donde estaba Sasuke.

No estaba en su habitación ni dentro de la casa, por lo que fue hasta el jardín trasero y lo vio con la cabeza entre las manos, apoyado en un árbol.

-¿Teme?- preguntó. Sasuke alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Tsk. ¿Qué?-

-¿Y Sakura?-

Sasuke hizo una mueca, la cual el rubio notó, a pesar de lo despistado que era a veces. No dijo nada y archivó en un lugar de su mente el pequeño suceso, tal vez no fuera nada y solo estuviera paranoico.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? Que haga lo que quiera.- murmuró con amargura.

Naruto se fijó en que Sasuke estaba más insoportable de lo normal y decidió no seguir molestándolo más. Se propuso conseguir a Sakura, tal vez ella supiera que causó el mal humor en su amigo.

Fue hacia la cocina y no observó nada extraño, lo mismo pasó con el cuarto de baño, la sala, el comedor o la pequeña habitación que usaba como oficina. Pero al pasar frente a su cuarto, escuchó un pequeño sollozo que provenía del interior. Asomó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver a Sakura acostada en su cama llorando, mientras veía una foto de ellos dos juntos.

-¿Mamá?- entró alarmado -¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?- la revisó completamente. Sakura evitó su mirada y limpió sus lágrimas.

-Si…,- inspiró con brusquedad –estoy bien. Estaré bien.- corrigió.

-¿Sabes por que Sasuke está tan malhumorado?- él la vio dudar un momento.

-No.- dijo al fin –No tengo ni idea, pero, ¿no es siempre así con Sasuke?-

-Esta vez es diferente…- rascó su cabellera rubia –Quizá lo averigüe más tarde. ¿Segura que estás bien?- volvió a preguntar con preocupación.

Sakura miró hacia la ventana y lo vio debajo del árbol. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta y luego observó su reflejo en los ojos azules de Naruto.

-Uno no siempre puede obtener lo que quiere, ¿no es así?- dirigió una sonrisa triste a su hijo, acarició levemente su cabeza y se levantó, dejando a Naruto confundido con su última frase.

Dirigió su atención a la ventana y diviso a su mejor amigo justo donde lo había dejado cuando entró en busca de su madre.

¿No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?**

**¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Vale la pena continuarla?**

**Decidan y me avisan dejando un Review…**


	2. Noticia

Para que no digan que no las quiero…

Chicas, chicos y lectores en general (siempre quise decir eso xD), estuve revisando las cifras de esta historia en estos días después de subirla, y dado a que los comentarios son realmente alentadores, les informo:

Haré un fic con esto, pero la historia empieza a partir de éste One-shot. Lo que le sigue es lo que pasa posteriormente. Ya tengo la idea general de cómo va a ir la cosa, solo les pido un poco de tiempo para terminar de organizarme un poco con el fic, y tan pronto le de el visto bueno al siguiente capítulo, los iré subiendo.

¡Gracias a todas las que realmente les gusto! (Rachel; Sony Uchiha, Sasusakufan, Aru, Sasu Love For Ever; Merilian; Elaine Haruno de Uchiha; KrazyMore; Soadhyugauchiha; saku-love; tania56; Victoria SyS Zhohar; pri-uchiha; Jess Wazowski; Natsumi No Chiharu y las que entren luego…)

Y a las que reservan sus dudas con respecto a esto, (Chisa-Aby; y las que entren luego) les digo, tengo una idea muy buena sobre esto, y muy buen presentimiento, esperen los capítulos y de allí siguen la cosa :D

Como adelanto les diré: Durante unos años Sakura y Sasuke se evitan en lo posible, Sasuke se va a América… Sakura se entromete con Kakashi… Y ya si les sigo contando pierden el interés, y eso es justo lo que no quiero que pase.

¡Las adoro niñas! Ustedes hacen que escribir valga la pena… Así que pónganse las pilas y revisen cada que puedan Fanfiction, juro solemnemente que apresuraré el paso lo más que pueda.

Besos…


End file.
